I Guess Our Secret's Out- Extended Version
by CaitlinAurora
Summary: This is a prequel to 'I Guess Our Secret's Out' that covers how they got together, date nights and romantic rendezvous at Hogwarts. (Sorry about the rubbish description) Contains both Drarry and Romione. If you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1- Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I'm sure you figured this out from the story blurb, but this is a prequel to my other story 'I Guess Our Secret's Out'. That story was initially meant to be a stand alone one-shot but I got many requests (both on Wattpad and ) for an expansion on the story so here you go. Sorry it took so long I have been caught up in Year 9 and picking my GCSEs.**

**Enjoy**

Draco sighed as he approached the door of Potter's flat. Who would've thought the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' would chose live in such a muggle place ? Though he could understand the appeal. No wizard raised in magical society would willing venture into the muggle world. More to the point no one would even entertain the notion that Potter lived among muggles. In fact if he hadn't gotten the address from Gr-Hermione and Wea- Ronald after he had apologised Draco would have been tracking down the Potter Manor (idk whether this exists or not but oh well) at this very moment.

Breathing deeply Draco raised a tentative hand and knocked on the door of flat 713 (😉). As soon as his hand fell to his side his head filled with doubt. What if he just didn't open the door? What if Potter didn't accept his apology? Or worse, what if he just opened the door to insult Draco? This was a very bad idea-

"Malfoy?" Draco jumped back and yelped, Potter chuckled under his breath, "What are you doing here? Better yet how'd you find me?"

"Potter," Draco paused. 'Merlin he has really filled out,' he thought, 'no don't think like that!'.

"Malfoy? Earth to Malfoy,"

"Oh right, I came here to apologise and I was able to find you because Hermione and Ron gave me your address." he explained blushing about his earlier blunder.

"Okay then, why don't you come in for a cup of tea?" Potter asked while stepping back to allow him in.

"Thank you, I'd like that very much." Draco responded softly, confused over the lack of hostility.

"You just sit here and I'll get some tea." Harry said whilst motioning to a rather plush grey couch. "What type do you want? I have Earl Grey, Green Tea English Breakfast..."

"Earl Grey is fine thank you. No sugar or milk please."

"Sure I'll be back in a minute," with that Potter left Draco alone. He utilized this new found silence by planning his apology. A couple of minutes later Harry returned with two steaming cups of tea, "Here you go," he said placing the mug on a coaster on the coffee table in front of Draco.

As Harry sat down he examined the man before him. He look pale, sickly almost but also heaps better than he looked at Malfoy Manor in April and his trial in May. Under the layers or tiredness and sorrow Harry could see that Draco had grown into a rather attractive man. Of course he had always known Draco was attractive, but without the usual sneer it was more noticeable.

"How have you been?" Harry asked softly trying to avoid negative conversation.

"Well enough though it's been a bit lonely in the manor, what with mother in France and father in Azkaban. Heaven knows he deserves to be there but I still miss them." Draco answered surprised at his own openness. "What about you?" he asked hoping to ease the tension.

"Pretty okay, the muggle flat isn't too bad and it's well worth it." Draco shot him a questioning look, "None of the wizarding world knows I'm here which means I don't get hounded by reporters every day, and no one comes up to me to ask for an autograph." Harry explained.

After that they feel into an easy conversation avoiding all possibly touchy subjects. They talked of Quidditch and the new minister, Rita Skeeter's new ridiculous hairdo andthe fundraisingg for a new statue in the ministry. Eventually they got onto the topic of Hogwarts, about the possibility of an eighth year and the new headmistress, Mcgonagall.

Once they had run out of conversation topics Draco cleared his throat and Harry instantly understood that they had reached the purpose of this meeting. Glancing at their empty mugs Harry got out two shot glasses and a bottle of Firewhisky. "There is no way I'm having this conversation sober." he explained and Draco couldn't agree more.

After downing a couple of shots Draco decided that it was no use procrastinating any further. "I am soo sorry," he blurted out, "I'm sorry for all those horrible things I said to you over the years, for all those dreadful things I did to you, for being an absolute prat, for not doing anything when you were captured, and for carrying my father's ideals as if they were my own."

"I'm sorry too," Draco look at Harry questioningly, " I'm sorry for being so prejudiced against you, for accusing you of every suspicious thing that happened in school, for using that blasted spell without knowing what it did, for believing that you were a carbon copy of your father, and for also being the biggest and most Gryffindorish prat possible."

Then there was silence as both men processed the information and downed a good number of shots. Only when the two were drunk enough that all filters and mental barriers had been forgotten completely was the silence broken. Not by the Gryffindor, but by the giggle of a Slytherin.

"What?" Harry asked woozily.

"Just thinking that even if father hadn't been to sent to Azkaban I'd still be living alone, granted I probably be living in some scroungy inn somewhere rather than the manor." Draco said not even processing what he was about to admit to.

"Why's that?"

"I'm gay."

"Really? So am I."

"What about Weaslette?"

"Ginny I broke up right after the war,"

"Strange I always thought you'd be the poster boy for straightness,"

"Straightness?" Harry questioned and boy broke into peals of laughter. After a fit of hysterics from Harry causing another round of laughter from Draco both fell asleep in a drunken heap on the couch.

**A/N: So that's the first part. As always comment whether you liked this or not and whether you spotted any errors (grammar or story-line). For now I am planning to upload a chapter every Thursday.**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**~CaitlinAurora**


	2. Chapter 2- Friends? (Take Two)

**A/N: Hello Again! It's Thursday as promised. Hope you all had a great week.**

**Enjoy ~CaitlinAurora**

The next morning both men woke up with pounding heads and the memory of a rather open conversation.

"Shit." Draco swore pushing himself off the couch. How could he let his guard down like that? But... no way Potter likes boys?! Draco grunted as his headache increased tenfold. "Potter?" he nudged Harry in order to wake him up.

"What?" he asked drowsily.

"Do you have any hangover potions?"

"Medicine cabinet in the bathroom, can you grab me one too?"

"Sure," a couple of minutes later Draco returned in much better spirits than he had been when he'd woken up. "Here you go,"

"Thanks," Harry muttered before downing the potion. "How about some breakfast?" he offered checking the contents of the fridge, "Scrambled eggs okay with you?"

"Perfect," Draco replied following Harry into the kitchen and sitting in front of him at the breakfast bar.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, thanks"

Then they sat in a companionable silence whilst Harry finished breakfast and Draco sipped his coffee. Once they had moved from the kitchen to the dining room and were about to start Draco eyed the eggs suspiciously.

"I didn't poison them you know," Harry commented after seeing his apprehension.

"Right, sorry old habits die hard I guess." with that he dug in. It was good, it was better than good it was brilliant, "Potter I didn't know you could cook"

"My aunt and uncle made me cook for them from the age of 5 (I don't actually know but I'm too lazy to look in the book literally two metres away from me) I was a basically their house elf,"

"That's awful,"

"Yeah. Also it's Harry,"

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Call me Harry," he reiterated.

"Well in that case call me Draco, Harry,"

From then on the two formed a tentative friendship and met up regularly. They would talk about the war or friends. They would discuss past spats and unfortunate events. They learnt each others likes and dislikes, their hobbies and guilty pleasures. Harry learnt that Draco secretly loved Honeydukes chocolate and thought that the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were pretty cool. Draco learnt about Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. He also learnt that he was going to be a Slytherin to which he promptly spat out his coffee onto Harry.

Before they knew it, July had arrived and found them having spaghetti bolognaise for dinner at Harry's house. Both entertaining a light conversation full of jests and light flirting.

"You know I heard about this thing they did in a Disney movie-"

"Hold up what in Merlin's beard is 'Disney' ?!"

"It's a massive film and tv producing company specifically aimed at children."

"What the fuck is a film?! That explanation was the most useless and unhelpful thing I've ever heard." Draco exclaimed both exasperated and confused.** ( I always thought the headcanon where Harry tries to flirt with Draco using Muggle references and it totally backfires on him. )** "What is it with muggles and these extraordinarily strange names? What kind of name is Dis- ah!?" Draco yelp as Harry pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

"Why can't you just let me flirt with you?" Harry asked with feigned annoyance. But despite the teasing tone Draco could see the vulnerability lurking in his eyes.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Draco asked in a slow sarcastic drawl before pulling Harry in for another kiss.

**Right so, how did I do? Sorry for the short chapter and the below average grammar and writing. Please alert me if there are any formatting issues.**

**Thank you for reading ~CaitlinAurora**


	3. Chapter 3- What do we do?

**It's Thursday again...**

A couple days after they got together Draco and Harry were sitting in the living room catching up on some reading in preparation for school. Both quite content to with Draco lying on the couch and Harry sitting on the floor leaning his head on Draco's stomach.

After a few hours had passed Harry lowered his book and turned around to face his boyfriend. "What do we do?" he asked tentatively.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to tell them, our friends?"

"Well, how do you feel?" Draco asked sitting up and inviting the noirette to sit next to him.

"I don't know. It's all so new, you know?" Harry sighed as he sat down on the couch and snuggled into his former nemesis. "I haven't even told anyone I'm gay."

"What if we just wait?" Draco started.

"But they'll figure it out if we're not at each other's throats, and I don't think I could bear not talking to you."

"No one will expect hostility, after the war every one changed," Draco explained somberly, "As for talking we can just say that we've decided to be friends. Role models for the younger years on inter-house friendships." He said smirking.

"That could work," Harry replied still unsure, "but not forever."

"It doesn't have to work forever. Just until we're ready." Draco smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Now, how about some lunch. Do we have leftovers from last night?" He enquired as he traipsed off towards the kitchen leaving Harry no other option but to follow.

"Yeah, but I'm saving it for dinner tonight, so we don't have to cook. How about PB&J sandwiches instead."

"You and your peanut butter Potter. I swear given half the chance you'd live off that stuff." Draco complained loudly but accepted the sandwich anyway.

**That's chapter 3 done. Sorry It was so short. **

**As usually please tell me if you spot any errors.**

**Thank you**

**~CaitlinAurora**


End file.
